A Future Fairytale
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Anya, is the eldest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome. As fate would have it she begins her own adventure, following in her mother's footsteps when she is pulled through the sacred well. The very well her mother had been pulled down years before. Where has she gone? The future? How will both parents and child cope? Will they ever see each other again? Join Anya on a Future Fairytale.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The morning sun began to rise as the last of the darkeness of the night vanished. The already bright rays shone through the soft white cumulus clouds. Tree and plant leaves glistening from the morning dew. The sun continued to rise and as it did it brought a small village to life.

Men, women and children woke to the bright rays and prepared their morning meals before taking up their rakes and hoes and beginning their work in the fields that were to be full of rice, vegetable and more come harvest time. Children who weren't old enough to work went and played with a young girl with dark brown hair, which she had pulled in a small ponytail.

The sun still continued to rise adn as it did it came to find a house not far from a grande shrine. upon finding the house, the rays filtered through the slits in the wooden window shutters and into a room, where a young woman remained in a peaceful sleep in the arms of her beloved husband. As the rays touched the woman's closed eyes lids, she stirred opening her soft chocolate eyes. She sighed, knowing that it was time to wake up and begin her day. She went to sit up, but was held tightly in her husband's firm hold.

Smiling softly, the young raven haired woman leaned over, so she could whisper into his velvety dog ears, that lay atop his silver haired head. "Inuyasha," she cooed softly, hoping to be released from his hold so she may begin her morning. There came no reply, so she said his name again, a bit louder this time.

"Inuyasha, I'll be right back. Just going to '**go**', k?" she said, emphasizing the 'go' part. She heard an annoyed sigh and was then released from the grip. "Hm, thank you..."

"Come right back." The husband's gruff morning voice spoke in a murmmer as the woman nodded.

"I will...unless of course our son wakes up, then I'll have to stay awake, you know that right?" She said and heard a slight growl. She giggled and quickly took her leave of their room, before her husband changed his mind about letting her out of their bed. The woman went down a set of wooden stairs and into another room, one that was marked 'Toilet'.

Once relieved, the woman went about preparing breakfast for her husband son and herself. She took a bucket and left the house to collect some water. She walked along the path, leading to the river. As she walked she could feel the sun's heat upon her marble skin. She was thanful for the cool breeze that seemed to caress her hot skin. She smiled "What a beautiful morning."

When she'd reached the river, the woman filled her bucket with the cool clean water and went to stand, then she spotted the water in the bucket and was instantly thirsty, so she cupped her hands, gathered the cool water in them and down it in two quick gulps. "Mmm, delicious, as water should always be." she stated satisfied. Now with her bucket full the girl headed back home. She spotted the young girl on her way, with several small children hanging off her hands. "Morning Rin," she called. The girl turned and waved back.

"Morning Lady Kagome." she said as the children tugged on the sleaves to her purple kimono. The woman, Kagome smiled and continued on her way home, where she was just in time to catch her 2 year old son, about to wake his father up.

"Kyo dear." the mother called to her son, who turned to his mother. Forgetting about waing his father the small boy towards his mother's outstretched arms.

"Mama!" the boy greeted his mother and was nearly at her, when he was lifted into the strong arms of his father. Kagome sighed as her husband came up to her, kissing her cheek. Their son still snug in his arms.

"Morning." The young father yawned as he was handed some tea. Trading the hot cup for the 2 year old squirming in his arms. He sipped it, while watching his wife.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. Did Kyo wake you?" Kagome asked, setting their son down, along with a small bowl of rice and a medium sized grilled fish. The fish Kagome had noticed in the water she'd collected earlier and decided to make it along with the rice for a treat. The small boy watsed not time. He stuck his small hand into his rice and gobbled it up, then grabbed his fish and did the same thing to it.

"Nah, you did...when you didn't come back t bed, like you said you would." The husband, Inuyasha said drinking his tea and munching on his fish.

"Sorry, but you know that when the sun rises, so do I...weird really, but I do." Kagome said taking a seat next to her husband.

"Yeah, yeah, I know...it is weird though, waking up to the sun...not just a few times, but every single day. thnak goodness for rainy days." Inuyasha joked and Kagome laughed nodding her agreement.

"Yes, those days I at least get to sleep in...until Kyo wakes us both by waking you." Inuyasha said, noticing the look that had just appeard on Kyo's young face. "See something interesting, son?" Inuyasha asked the boy, who simply nodded, then crawled over to his mother.

Kyo had noticed movement inside his mother's large pregnant belly and it made him curious. So he crawled over to his mother with profound curiousity in his golden eyes. Kagome smiled and pulled Kyo close to her. She gently took his small hand and placed it upon her tummy. A look of amazement shone upon his small face.

"What is it mama?" he asked as he felt another movement under his look of shear wonder shinning in his eyes.

Kagome smiled sweetly "It's your brother or sister inside my tummy, like you once were. Feel how active they are?"

"Wow! There's two?" That statement made Inuyasha nearly choke on his rice.

"No honey, there's only one. Though neither your father nor I know if it'll be a girl or a boy." The mother giggled as her husband washed down his food. Kyo nodded his understanding.

"Oh...in that case...I think I want a brother. K, mama?" Kagome smiled kindly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what it'll be, wont we?" The little boy nodded as his mother stood, gathering the now empty dishes. "Now, would you like to come with me? Or stay with daddy today?" The boy thought "Ah..."

"Best if he goes with you, Kagome. Miroku needs me to go with him today." Inuyasha said, making Kyo sigh. "Sorry kid, not till you're alt least...10?" Kagome didn't like hearing that, but nodded.

"10 or 12 will be fine. Preferably 12." Kagome said softly to Kyo, but firmly to her husband who nodded his agreement. He knew that his wife's firm voice meant that she was serious and if he even tried to argue it, he'd pay the price for it. "So, another dangeorus demon to exorcise?"

"I guess. Though compared to me, probably a weakling." Inuyasha said boasting. Kagome nodded.

"More than likely. Alright Kyo, let's head out to the river to wash the dishes and laundry...oh and Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"Please try to keep your clothes clean for at least a week or I'll be washing them tomorrow...no matter if you have to go places or not. K." Inuyasha nodded, slighty worried that she'd make him go around naked all day if he didn't agree.

"...sure, but I'm not making any promises. You know how demon slaying can get." Kagome sighed, unable to deny that slayings were usually messy.

"Ha, yeah, yeah. Be careful." She said at the door.

"Worry wart." Both parents kissed and headed out to their destinations. "Just be careful!" Kagome called to him. Inuyasha simply waved his hand, not needing to look back. Kagome sighed as a man in black and purple monk robes appeared.

"Good morning Kagome," The man said as he met up with the mother and her son. Kagome smiled.

" Morning Miroku. Take care today you two." Kagome said as the man headed up to meet up with Inuyasha. Kagome took her son's small hand and continued to the river, where they met up with another woman and her 3 children.

"Good morning Sango," Kagome called to the young woman.

"Morning Kagome. Akari, Akira, can you girls keep Kyo and your brother company please?"

"K, mama!" Two twin girls hurried upto Kyo taking his hand and their brother's hand and headed to a safe distance from the water's edge, while their mothers did the washing.

"how're you feeling today Kagome?" Sango asked, Kagome, while washing some laundry. Kagome shrugged.

"Good, really huge, but good." Kagome said patting her big belly. Both girls laughed as their children played together not far away.

"I bet, not much longer now huh?"

Kagome nodded "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him or...ooh..." Kagome suddenly felt a pang of pain in her stomache. Sango looked at the girl.

"Maybe sooner than intended..." Sango said with slight worry. Kagome just shook her head.

"No...just a pregnancy pain. My mom said she had them when she was pregnant with me and Sota, but it doens't mean...ow! Okay, maybe you're right...ahh! Ow!" Kagome went to stand and nearly fell over, if not for her quick friend.

"Okay, let's get you home...I think you're in labor." Sango said, quickly grabbing onto her freind to help stabalize her. Kagome could only nod, she was in severe pain. Sango turned to the children.

"Akari, Akira, please bring Kyo and the washing home. I have to help your Aunt Kagome home." The girls nodded and did as they were told as Sango huried to get Kagome home and in bed before another wave of pain could be felt.

Late that night, Inuyasha and Miroku returned to the village, several bundles of rice with them. Inuyasha had an irritated expression on his face. "You know, when you said you had **a** demon to exorcise...I didn't think it's be a demon that was the queen of many other demons! Each almost as powerful as their queen, who by the way was terribly powerful, even for me!"

"My dear Inuyasha. I honestly had no idea of such a demon. I too believed that it was only one demon. We did well though, thanks to your fang and power." the monk said to his friend. "You know I sometimes miss it..." Inuyasha looked at him

"Huh? Miss what?"

The monk held his right hand and Inuyasha sighed "You miss the windtunnel? Really?"

"Obviously not the killing me part, but the power I held with it, how demons would fear me...ha, now I'm just a human..."

"With powerful spirit power. A lot of demons fear that sort of human...I mean look at...hm?" Inuyasha's sentace was stopped when he saw his son Kyo playing with a wooden snake toy, belonging to Shippo, a kitsune child he and Kagome and taken in years before. The boy in the tourqouise kimono looked over to the returning men.

"Inuyasha you're finally back." The boy said as Kyo went to throw his spinning top toy. he quickly grabbed it, fearing that the kid would activate the magic in it by throwing it. He handed the child a horse toy instead.

"Shippo...not that it's a bad thing, but where is Kagome? Why sisn't she with you and Kyo?" Inuyasha asked wondering where his wife would have gone and left their son behind.

"Oh, well Kagome is at home with Sango and Rin in the birthng room." Shippo said simply as he went back to keeping Kyo busy.

"...Ah...okay...Wait, What!" Inuyasha exclaimed, bolting for his house, where he was immediately blocked by Sango. "Aw, come on Sango..." She shook her head. Inuyasha grolwed irritated and sat down to wait.

After what seemed like decades to the on edge father, Sango finally allowed him to enter the room, as a soft yet firm cry was heard. He was in the room in seconds, he pushed back the curtain and found his wife, their newborn snug in her arms. she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly as he walked closer. He stopped and knelt beside his wife, who though she'd just given brith still looked like she could take n a horde of demons. Course Inuyasha would not have allowed that to happen. Kagome sat up a bit and handed him a small bundle.

"Here, meet your daugthter." Kagome said as she watched her husband hlding their newborn daughter. She smiled as she closed her eyes for some well deserved rest.

Inuyasha was amazed at how tiny his newborn daughter was. At how small she was in his strong manly arms. "Hm..." Was all he could muster as he just coninued to smile.


	2. Chapter 1: time repeats

Chapter 1:

Time Repeats

10 years later, after her birth a young child runs through the fields, playing tag with her best friend, a young wolf demon boy named Koji. They'd met when the girl was little, when Koji's father came to visit with her mother. Both thier fathers had sparred with each other and while they did so, the two kids had began to play together. They soon became best friends. Now Kojni would visit wnever he got the chance, which just happened to be nearly everyday.

"Anya! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Koji called to his friend as she stopped and sighed.

"That's the point! We are playing tag!" she called back as she continued running. The boy sighed as they finally came to a stop up at the sacred bone eater's well. The girl, Anya sat on the edge of the wooden well. She sighed as the boy came to his stop.

"How is it that you're not full demon, yet you're faster than me? A full demon!" Koji complained as he caught his breath. Anya shrugged.

"Don't know, just am." She said as she stretched. "Hm...Whoa!" she shreiked as she fell backwards.

"Anya!" Koji grabbed her hand and stopped her from falling completely. He pulled her hand and she fell on top of him.

"Thanks Koji," She said as she stood, looking down into the well. "That wuld have been a nasty fall."

Koji nodded "Sure would have been." Both children smiled at each other. Koji sighed, he'd been quick to save Anya from the fall. Secretly he'd vowed to keep her safe, back when they were still little.

Flashback:

_The children had been playing in the garden of Anya's family's home, while their fathers sparred and Anya's mother was getting irritated with the fighting. Anya had been chasing a butterfly, when Koji joined her and began chasng it too. Suddenly from out of nowhere there'd came a small demon. Being as small as they were, Koji was the one to step up and take care of Anya, who didn't seem to be scared, but still let Koji do what he pleased. The small wolf demon did well at shooing the small demon away, earning a kiss on the cheek from Anya. _

_"Thanks Koji, you're my hero." she'd said and Koji had like that. Most boys did like being called a hero._

End Flashback

From their very first meeting, Koji had vowed in his heart to always be there to rescue Anya. To always be her hero. "Hey, let's head back to the village Anya...hm? Anya?" Koji looked back to find Anya just staring into the darkness of the well. "Anya?" Koji moved a bit closer to her.

"Shippo once told me, about how my mother used to travel through time between this era and the future; the era she comes from." Anya said as she smiled "She chose to come back here from the future and stay with my father, after the well wouldn't allow her to go back and forth anymore."

Koji nodded "That's kind of cool...let's head back, k." Anya nodded and began to follow the wolf pup.

Suddenly from deep within the well, ribbons of black shot out from it, wrapping themselves around Anya's torso, legs and throat. "What the! AHHH!" Anya screamed as the ribbons started pulling her towards to well. "Koji!" she cried loudly.

Hearing her scream, Koji turned quickly to watch Anya being dragged towards the well he'd saved her from earlier. He heard her cry his name and hurried to do somethiing as she gripped the sides of the well.

"Anya!" the wolf demon pup shouted as he ran to try and free her from the black ribbons. He tried to slice the ribbons with his claws and teeth, but had no luck. They would not break. He had no idea what to do. If he didn't think of something quick Anya would be taken from him. All he could do was grip her hands and try to pull her out of the ribbon's hold.

"Koji...please, help me!" Anya cried as she tried to keep hold of his hands.

koji refused to give up. He'd vow to always protect her, to always be her hero and he wasn't about to let her go. Suddenly with one final strong yank, Anya was gone. Vanished into the dark well. "Anya!" The boy said, unable to believe that she was gone. "Anya...no..." Koji shook his head as tears welled in his dark aqua eyes. He felt as though he'd failed to honor his vow, had failed to be her hero and save her. He let out a loud and mournful cry. "ANYA!"

As he cried, Koji felt the presence of people behind him, he turned to Anya's parents, who must have hurried to the well, when they'd heard his last loud cry of their daughter's name. Anya's mother quickly knelt before the sobbing boy.

"Koji, Koji it's alright." She said softly. Anya's father looked around and tried to pick up his daughter's scent, but caught none. Except for her scent leading into the well. He didn't want to think of such a possibility, but had to ask the pup.

"...Where's Anya, Koji?" he asked, not angry, but questioning. Though of course he already had agood fear of where she was. Koji sighed as he watched the already known answer in Anya's father's eyes.

He pointed at the well. "Something dragged her down into the well...I tried to save her, but I...I couldn't. Whatever it was that had hold of her it was far stronger than me." He said and watched as Anya's mother's eyes went wide with the same fear as her husband and joined him as he looked deep into the dark well. He didn't see Anya at the bottom and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha..." The mother touched her husband's shoulder and felt him sigh heavily.

"She's gone...dragged down into the well..." He turned to his wife as her chocolate eyes began to tear.

"As you once were...Kagome if she passes through time and reaches the future, you know she'll be fine. She'll have you mom to care for her till she can return..." Kagome just shook her head and gripped her husband's kimono.

"What if she can never return? Or I'm not around to see her again. I mean I am human, I wont live forever, no matter how much I wish it..."

"Kags..." Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I might never be able to see her again, Inuyasha..." She said, crying against his chest.

"Hey now, you've always looked on the bright side, always been optimistic about everything, so don't lose that quality. Yes, Anya went through, but who says she wont be back? You just have to be strong as you always are and hope for her to return." Kagome simply nodded and continued to cry. "Shh, I know you fear it, but don't. She'll find her way back t us soon. I know it, I have great faith that she will." Inuyasha said trying to calm his wife down. She sighed and looked into his golden orbs of sunshine.

"Hm...you're right, we have to have faith that she'll come back...soon." she said as she turned to Koji. "Come Koji, let's go back to the village, k." Koji nodded and followed the two parents of his best friend. Inuyasha sighed. Though he had said what he had, he too wasn't sure that Anya woul even be able to come back. They'd just have to wait and see what the future held.


	3. Chapter 2: Uncle Sota

Chapter 2:

Uncle Sota

A cool breeze blowing over her young face was what woke Anya. At first she believed herself to just be at home in her bed, until she tool a look around and noticed that it was a room, but a room that was not her's and did not look like any room she'd seen before. "What!" Anya sat straight up and noticed she was in a strange bed with soft pink sheets and a pink and white comforter. Seeing she was somewhere other than home, Anya was worried. She looked around the room.

The walls were a light pink, there was a wooden deks not far from the bed, with lots of books set neatly in the book holding slots. There was a single window, but was slightly large, with curtains that were a slightly darker pink than the walls. Beside the strangely high bed she was in there was a nightstand with an interesting object on it, in the shape of a flower, as well as a round object that had numbers in a circle. There was a closet and another door, Anya figured was the door to another place, but where she had no idea. "Just where am I?" Anya asked herself.

"You're in my older sister's room." Anya froze at the male voice that came from the door, she'd guess led outside or somewhere else. She shied away as the man came closer, holding a yellow cup. Anya looked the man over. He had short dark hair and brown eyes, like her mother. He had a gentle smile on his face and that seemed to calm Anya a bit.

"Don't worry, you're safe here, and I promise I wont harm you...um?" The man paused hoping the girl would tell him her name. Anya thought then spoke.

"Anya. My name is Anya."

"Anya. My name is Sota. This is my family's house." he said as Anya's eyes seemed to brighten at his name. "Hm? What is it?" Sota asked the child.

"Nothing really, it's just you have the same name as my mother's brother...though she said he was younger, you look about the same age as mama..." Sota's eyes widened.

"Your mother...has a younger brother named Sota...huh...interesting, so how did you come to be at the bottom of the dry well? Anya." he asked and Anya looked at him.

"I don't really know. I was with my friend, we were catching our breath after playing a nice game of tag; Koji of course can never beat me. We went to head home, when these black ribbons shot out of the well, and wrapped around me, then they dragged me down into the well. Koji, my friend tried his best to save me, but the ribbons were too strong for him. OH! he must be worried sick!" Anya stated.

"Ah, I see...who is this Koji?" Sota asked

"My best friend. We've known each other since we were both really little. He's a young wolf demon, who can never seem to beat me a tag, though he is a demon..." Suddenly Anya coverd her mouth with a gasp. "AH! I mean he..." Sota shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I've heard my fair share about demons over the years. My sister went and married one after all."

Anya blinked her eyes in disbelief "Your sister married a demon?"

"Well, half demon, but that never mattered to her or any member of our family. All that mattered to her was that she loved him, not just a part of him, but all of him. Human, demon, hanyou, she considered them all the same." Anya nodded. Sota looked at her and sighed "So, judging by the fact that you know of demons, and are wearing a really cute kimono...you must be from a different era, am I right?"

Anya nodded "I guess so...what era is this?" Anya asked curious to know where she'd ended up.

"This is the future Anya...um if I may...do you know of Inuyasha and Kagome?" He asked and Anya looked right at him and brightly smiled.

"I should know them...theya re my parents after all." Sota's chocolate eyes went a bit wider, though he'd kind of figured it out on his own, it was still a shock to hear.

"What is it? How do you know them?" Anya asked, a bit protective of her parents.

"Kagome is my sister and Inuyasha is the hanyou I mentioned that she married, and I guess they're still doing well in that field." Anya smiled and nodded.

"I thought you might be my mother's brother, just wasn't sure. So that means you're my uncle." Sota nodded.

"Yes, it does."

"Cool! Now I have three!" Anya stated quite happy.

"3? Does Inuyasha have brothers?"

Anya nodded. "Well, one blood brother, Sesshomaru, who is full demon." Sota nodded, he'd heard his sister and Inuyasha talk about this Sesshomaru. "There's one he considers a brother and a girl he considers a sister, mom too. I have 4 cousins too."

"Ah, I see. Must be Sango and Miroku right? your mom talked about them often, as well as Sesshomaru. Who are these cousins?"

"Akari, Akira and Ichiro. They are Sango and Miroku's children. Then there's Rin, she's Sesshomaru's charge, though we all know she's more than just a mere charge. She's really pretty and nice and likes to hang out with us younger children, while our parents are busy during the day." Sota nodded

"I see, sounds like a great family back there, huh?" Anya nodded and was handed the yellow cup. She didn't know what it was, so she was a bit hesitant. "Don't worry it's warm milk and honey." Sota said as she took a sip.

"It's good." She said drinking more.

"So, you an only child?" Sota asked. He was always interested on how his sister and Inuyasha's relationship was going. Since Kagome had left to live with Inuyasha for good 12 years ago, he wanted to know as much as he could about the two. Anya shook her head.

"Nope. I have an older brother Kyo, younger brother Yanu and younger sister Yana. They are twins. You should have seen daddy's face when he'd heard one cry, then not long after another cry from another baby. He looked like he was going to faint." Anya said drinking the last bit of her drink.

"Wow! They didn't waste any time did they? I wish i could have been there to witness that...Inuyasha near the point of fainting...must have been a...fun moment." Anya nodded. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 10. Kyo is 12 and Yanu and Yana are both 7. Oh and then there's Shippo. Mom and dad adopted him back when she was 15. e's full demon, but an awesome brother." Sota nodded. He'd heard of Shippo too, how could he have not. Kagome never went a day without talking about the feudal era. He'd been jealous that she'd been the only one to be able to pass through the well, but figured there was a reason for it to have been just her and Inuyasha.

"2 years apart for you and Kyo and 3 for the twins...like I said did not waste anytime." Sota said as he took the cup and went to the door. "Well, you should get some rest. My mom will be home tomorrow and I know she'll love to meet you." Sota said as Anya nodded looking around. "While you're here you can use your mother's old room. Suits a girl anyway." He said with a wink.

Anya snuggled back under the pink and white comforter "Thank you...goodnight uncle Sota." Sota stopped at the door. That was the first time he'd been called uncle and he liked it a lot.

"...Goodnight Anya."


	4. Chapter 3 Grandmother and Granddaughter

Chapter 3:

Grandmother and Granddaughter

The next morning, Anya woke to chirping blue birds and a beautiful crystal blue sky. Her golden eyes blinked twice then fully opened as she sat up, taking in where she was again. She thought back and nodded her remembrance. She knew where she was in her mother's house, room and time. She was in the future.

Anya stretched as she stood at the window looking out. "Hm, my what a beautiful morning it is. Hope it stays this way until nightfall..." A knock came to the door.

"Anya? Are you awake?" called her uncle's voice. Anya turned from the window.

"Yes, you can come in." she said allowing him access into the room, she'd been permitted to use while in her mother's era. Sota entered the room.

"Good morning Anya, how was your sleep kiddo?" Sota asked his niece as she yawned.

"Morning. i slpet well, thank you..." She noticed that he was dressed in strange clothes. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked. Sota nodded, straightening his tie.

"Why yes, actually I'm headed to work. Mom should be home by noon...um if you wanr there's things to do. Like watch t.v...oh you probably have no idea what I just said, do you?" Anya shook her head. "Right...ah, come with me a sec." Sota led Anya out of the door and into a hallway, then down a set of stairs. He brought her into the family room, where there was a big black box.

"Huh?" Sota turned on the black box, producing a person talking to another person. Anya gasped and put her hands on the screen. "What the! What is this thing? Why are there people trapped in here?" Sota couldn't help but smile at her innocence.

"You know, your father said the same thing when he first watch t.v. There are some pretty cool t.v shows on. Use this remote to channel surf until you find something you like. Oh and they're not trapped in there, they've been recorded at a t.v studio, where with the help of satelites they transmit the recording across the world." He said turning off the t.v and left the room to go back upstairs. Anya followed close behind.

"If you'd like you can also take a bath and or a shower." Sota said leading the young girl intothe bathroom. "Turn these two knobs here till you find the right water tempeature setting. Use this rubber plug here to plug the hole there and keep the water in. The shower is right over here next to the bathtube. Use this thing here on the cord, its called a shower head." Anya nodded "There are clean towls here on the shelf and these bottles here are your mother's. Shampoo and conditioner, and body wash. All of them are soaps, but the shampoo and conditioner are for your hair. You can use this scrubby here, pretty explanitory with that one." Sota thought of something and led the girl back downstair to the kitchen.

"Now if you want to cook something or are hungry in general, this is the kitchen where you'd do that. This big thing is a fridge, where there are various food items, like milk, cheese, yogurt and things that need t be kept in here. The top is the freezer where you'll find ice cream and frozen things. Over here is the stove, be careful not to burn yourself or anything else." Anya listened to every word her uncle said. She paid closest attention to the stove and mirowave. Once she knew what was needed to know, Sota hurried out the dor heading for work. This now left Anya alone to do whatever.

Anya chose to bathe first. So she did as she'd been instructed. She found the right setting of water temp for herself, then filled the tub, using the rubber plug as instructed. While the tub filled, Anya stripped out of her kimono and sat down on the stool to shower. She used her mother's cherry sented hair soaps and body wash. Once lathered up, Anya rinsed off, turned off the shower and the tub and got in, relaxing in the semi hot bath water. she leaned back and sighed wondering if she'd be able to go home soon. She looked up and out the small bathroom window and sighed

"Mama, daddy...I'll be back home soon...I promise. I don't know how long it'll take, but no matter what I will come home." She vowed as she finished her bath. she got out and wrapped a towl around herself, then returned to the room that had once been her mother's. There she changed back into her kimono.

"Sota! I'm home dear," Came the voice of a woman to Anya's ears as she ate a bowl of ramen. Due to the fact that she had just learned how to use both the stove and the micorwave, Anya decided to make something quick and simple and had found a stock pile of ramen cups. No stove or microwave needed, just hot kettle water and Anya knew what one was, her mother had one back home. "Sota? Oh..."

The middle aged woman entered her kitchen and was amazed to find a strange young child sitting at the dining table eating ramen. She blinked twice, thinking she was seeing things. Though when she opened her eyes, the petal pink haired girl was still sitting there eating ramen. "Um...hello dear..." The woman said soflty as she noticedthe note on the fridge. "Hm? Ah, Sota?"

"He;s gone to work, ma'am." The child spoke and the woman nodded as she read the note.

_Hey mom, sorry I wont be home to watch the meeting, but I found an interesting little girl at the bottom of the dry well last night. If you're wondering after reading that, she's from the fuedal ear...actually she's Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter. Her name is Anya. Love you mom. Be home later. _

_Sota_

The woman let the note slip from her hand and to the floor. She turned to the child, who she'd read was Kagome, her daughter's daughter. She shook her head, then approached the girl. "Hello...um...Anya..." She said the child's name and Anya swallowed and nodded.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Anya. I am the eldest daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome who is apparently your daughter and uncle Sota's sister. So, yes that would make me your granddaughter...wouldn't it?" Anya said and asked the question, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong.

The woman nodded "Yes, it would indeed dear. My name is Kun-loon Higurashi and yes your mother is my daughter, making you my granddaughter." She said taking Anya into her arms. "Welcome to the future my dear granddaughter."

Anya simply accepted the hug and thought to herself 'my grandmother is really nice'


	5. Chapter 4: Attempting To Go Home

Chapter 4:

Attempting To Go Home

"i see, so you have an older brother, a younger brother and a younger sister?" Kun-Lun asked as she and anya; who she'd recently learned was her 2nd gradnchild. The woman wanted to know all she could about the girl's family. About how the her daughter; Anya's mother was doing. Anya was happy to answer the questions the best she could, but was getting a bit tired of them. However, she just smiled and answered them.

"Mhm, there Kyo, me , Yana and Yanu. Kyo is the eldest and Yanu and Yana are the youngest...so far." Anya said as she looked out the window at the sacred tree. Kun-Lun noticed the expression and sighed.

"Anya, is there something wrong dear?" Anya sighed back.

"I like being here, I really do, but...I..." The mother nodded smiling softly.

"You miss your family back there right? It's okay honey. I understand. I miss your mother everyday terribly, but I know that she's happy and that's what's most important." Anya allowed her grandmother to take her in her arms and hold her tight. She sighed

"I don't even know how to go home...I was..."

"Hm...maybe the well will send you back. I mean it allowed your mother to travel back and forth and since it brought you here...it might allow you to go home." Kun-Lun said and Anya thought.

"...Can I try it?" Anya asked and her grandmother nodded

"Of course you can child. Your mother is probabvly worried sick about you." She took her granddaughter's hand and led her out to the well shed. Anya stood by the well as Kun-Lun hooked up a ladder to the side of the well. Anya looked at the inanimate object with a glare. She was angry with it, it had taken her from her home and her family and though she was happy to met her grandmother and uncle Sota, Anya wanted to go home. She wanted her mother to hug her tight before falling asleep and her father to growl whenever she and Koji went to play together. As she watched her grandmother set up the ladder she wondered about it.

"Hm? Oh, when your mother would travel to see your father, he'd be able to help her out of the well over there, but here weset up a ladder, so she could get out of this well on her own if none of us were at home." Anya nodded. "There was a time about 15 years ago, when she was unable to see your father anymore, due to the well not allowing her to pass through. During those tree yeas, she did nothing, but school and normal things, and try everyday to return to your father. She would leap from the third step, so as not to hurt herself. You should do the same..." Kun-Lun suggested. Anya nodded.

"So, would you like to give it a shot?" Anya nodded hesitantly. She wanted to go home, she really did, but she feared where she might end up if not at home in her era. She would give it a try though. "Alright, now like I said climb down a bit, so you don't hurt yourself." Anya nodded and started down the ladder.

She focused on her mother and father and home. She closed her eyes and lept down and hit the bottom. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was scared that it didn't work and she was somewhere else in time. Reluctantly she looked up and instead of seeing blue sky, all she saw was the the wood of the shed and her grandmother's face. she sighed. It hadn't worked. like she'd fear it wouldn't.

Kun-Lun watched as Anya climbed out of the well, a heartbroken look in her young eyes. "Anya...I'm sorry..." The child hung her head as tears fell from her orbs of gold. The loving grandmother quickly pulled her grandchild into her arms.

"I'll never see mommy again!" She said crying loudly. Tears fell uncontrollably as Kun-Lun held her tight. She didn't know what to tell the child. so she just let the girl cry on her shoulder.

"aw, honey...yes you will. You'll see your paretns again. I know you will..." Anya stopped crying for a second.

"Maybe daddy, but mama would have..." Anya wiped her eyes of the tears, bt more fell. Kun-Lun nodded and continued to hold the sobbing child.

"I know honey. I miss your mother too. Everyday I miss her and I know that I may never see her gain, but sweetheart, I know that she's happy with your father and so even thought I know I'll never see her again, I'm happy for her."

Anya nodded her head as they headed outside. "I understand and I know mama is happy. So very happy." she said and Kun-Lun smiled.

"She's always been destined for your father. I could tell from the first day I met him. He was a bit rough and forceful, but I know whenever he came here that they'd end up fully together one day. It may have taken quite a while, but it was worth it, and now they have their love and you 4 wonderful children and I have 4 wonderful grandchildren." Anya smiled a bit more, as they went inside the house, where Anya was introduced to hot chocolate. A delicious drink of which she instantly liked.

"Maybe we'll try again each day, hm? Sooner or later the well is bound to let you go home." Kun-Lun suggested and Anya nodded as she sipped her drink.

"I like that idea...and even though I love mom and dad and everyone back home...I'm happy to be here with you grandmother, you and uncle Sota."


	6. Chapter 5: Car Ride & The Mall

Chapter 5:

Car Ride & The Mall

Weeks went by and still Anya was unable to get back home. Though she tried and prayed everyday to go home, the sacred well would not allow her prayers to be answered. She sighed as she left the well shed, after her final attempt that day.

"Anya!" Kun-Lun called to the child who looked at her with sullen eyes. "Come inside a moment dear." The grandmother asked. Anya sighed, shutting the well shed door and heading for the house.

"What is it grandmother?" Anya asked as she found the woman in the kitchen.

"I'm about to go out to do some shopping. Would you like to come with me?" Kun-Lun asked and smiled as Anya nodded.

"Yeah! I'd love to see more of this village you live in!"

"Alright, then let's head out." the woman said grabbing her purse and car keys. Anya followed her out to a strange thing, that was a nice green color and had black wheels. Anya walked around the entire thing then up to her grandmother.

"Grandmother, what is this thing?" She asked in awe.

"Hm? Oh right of curse. This is a vehicle, also known as a car. This model is a van though. Come on, hop in." Though hesitant, Anya did as she was asked. She got in the back and Kun-Lun reached behind and buckled the child in.

"Hm? What's..." Anya was panicing a lot. Kun-Lun quickly explained that the seatbelt was needed while driving, so as not to get too badly hurt in an accident and that it was the law. Anya nodded as her grandmother started the engine.

"AHHH!" Anya screamed trying to get away from the sound was making. It sounded like an angry demon that was ready to eat her for lunch. "What is this metal demon!"

"Anya, Anya! Calm down honey. You're alright. This is just the motor. See if I turn the key this way it turns the motor off, but when I turn it back this way it turns on again. See? I control it. There's nothing to fear dear." Kun-Lun said reassuring the terrifed girl. Anya egan to settle down at the cooing of her grandmother's kind voice. "You alright now, hun?"

"Mhm, for the most part..." Anya said, her hand still gripping the seat.

"Alright, now we'll head out. K." Anya nodded as they began driving out of the driveway and onto the street. Anya was amazed at all the houses and buildings. The buses on the bus lines and the beauty of the future. She did not however like the nasty scent that wafted into her nose. She may not be full demon or even half, but even with a quarter of demon in her she still had a sensitive nose.

They arrived at the mall and Kun-Lun turned to her granddaughter, who had calmed down quite a bit while on the road. "So? How was your first car ride?" She asked and Anya thought then nodded with a smile.

"After awhile I liked it." She said as she took the woman's hand and they headed into the mall. Kun-Lun watched as Anya's golden eyes went wide at the things she saw. The different stores with different things within and clothes, trinkets and gems. She thought of what would happen if the child had to remain in the future. She'd live at the shrine of course. Kun-Lun sighed.

"Anya dear, let's get something to eat, okay? There's something we need to talk about." Anya nodded, not knowing what there was to discuss. The girls walked to the food court, where Kun-Lun chose udon soup and Anya, unsure of what t get took her grandmother's suggestion of pizza, which turned out to be a great choice. she loved the melted cheese and sauce and the toppings were delicious too. "Is it good Anya?" Kun-Lun asked.

Anya nodded "Very good. does mom like pizza?"

"Yes she does. Now it's time we discussed what will happen if you can't go back too soon..." Anya sighed and set her slice down. She knew grandmother was right. There may be a possibility she may not be able to return home for sometime...or ever.

"I agree...so I guess we should talk about my new life here in the future, if I cn't go home...right away that is." Kun-Lun nodded and they began the discussion.

"Well dear, I think we should enroll you into school. As well as get you some new clothes and stuff you'll need here alright?" Anya nodded. She liked that idea. Her mom was very intelligent for a woman ofthe fuedal era and Anya always wanted be just as smart.

"K...mom told me about school. she's even had one built back home. Akari, Akira, Ichiro, and my siblings all attend. Rin does as well, she always teaches us girls things. Like flower arranging and such. Mama teaches much more. Everyone play a teaching roll of some sort. Mama is very smart for a woman of that era."

"Hm...I'm glad. Seems she'shelping to educate children like children should be educated. Now, once we're done here we'll go buy you some new clothes, school supplies and other stuff too. K." Anya nodded as she drank her soda, which she'd recently tried and had loved.

"Thank you grandmother." She said with a light smile.

"This doesn't mean we'll stop trying to get you home honey. I imagine your mother must be driving your poor father nuts by now with her worry. Now let's go pick out some cool clothes for you, k." Anya nodded, following her grandmother into a store called _Trendy Kidz_.


	7. Chapter 6: Anya's Dream

Chapter 6:

Anya's Dream & The Red eyed Man

"Mom are you sure about this?" Sota asked as his mother folded Anya's new clothes after just washing them.

"What shold be done Sota? She may never be alble to go home. The least we can do is help her to have a life here." Kun-Lun said as she watched Anya leave the well house, utter sadness on her face.

"I understand that, but what about Kagome and Inuyasha? They must be so worried and missing her..."

"Sota, there's nothing we can really do. Not until the well allows her to go back. Until then, we'll enroll her in Inaho Elementary and see how that goes and see what happens. She wont be lonely for long, she'll soo n make friends..."

"Who, she'll have to leave behind if and when she does go back." Sota said as Kun-Lun nodded.

"True, but at least she'll be able to live this experience."

"I guess...How's Anya with all this?"

"She likes the idea. Apparently Kagome created a school in the village for educating the children."

"Figures. Then again, that's Kagome for ya." The conversation changed topics as Anya walking into the room.

"I'm back.' She said sadly. Kun-Lun sighed.

"Awe honey..." Anya shook her head

"It didn't work...I don't think it ever will either..."

"Hey," Sota knelt to face her "Don't give up. for 3 years your folks were apart and each day your mother feared she'd never see your father again. until one day of course she was finally able to return to him. Thing is she, though she feared it, she never once gave up hope. Now, Anya, keep trying and like your mother did don't give up hope."

Anya smiled "Thanks...I'll never give up trying to get home, nor will I ever give up hope." She said with a smile as she sat on the bed "I'll see mama again and daddy too!" Kun-Lun smiled as she and Sota left the room.

"Of course you will dear, now rest up. Tomorrow is Monday and the day we will enroll you at Inaho elementary." Anya cocked her head to the side, unsure what an 'Inaho elementary' was. "Inaho elementary is a school, remember we talked about it the other day, while out shopping." Anya nodded.

"Oh! Right! Okay then..." Kun-Lun turned slightly

"The new pajamas we bought are in the middle drawer of the dresser there, k." Kun-Lun said and left the room.

"Goodnight Grandmother, uncle Sota." Anya said pulling a pair of pink pj's from the drawer.

"Goodnight sweetie." Kun-Lun bid goodnight to her sweet grandchild. Sota grinned

"Night kiddo. The two left the room and Anya changed into her new pajamas. Wearing them was strange to the girl who was used to kimonos, but she shrugged and got into bed. She snuggled under the warm, comfy comforter. She reached over and shut off the light, which was in the shape of a flower. Then she breathed in both her parent's scents that had been soaked into the entire room. Their scents were the main thing that had calmed her down, when she'd first awoke in her mother's old room. Their scents made her feel close to her parents even though they were many years away from each other.

"Goodnight mama, daddy, everyone. I'll come home one day...I promise I will...I love you all and always will love you all." Anya said to the starry night sky as she closed her tired eyes and fell fast asleep.

Anya's Dream:

_It was daylight and Anya had just arrived home from an outing with her grandmother. She went straight to the well to try and go back home. She honestly wasn't expecting anything to happen anymore, but she wouldn't give up. She'd gotten accustomed to her new life in the future and was pretty sure she'd never go home to the past again._

_"I don't know why I do this to myself. Day in and day out! i'm never going to go home! Never!" Anya cried and suddenly she felt someone behind her. She turned to see a man with long black wavy hair and scarlet red eyes. "Who are you?" She asked the man, who simply looked at the well and smiled._

_"Wont you try it? Anya." the man said "You may be able to achieve you goal if you do." Anya didn't know who this guy was, but he was saying the same thing as her uncle and grandmother said all the time to her._

_"What's the point? I do this everyday, sometimes every hour...and nothing ever happens. What's so special about now?" Anya wanted to know. she wanted to know who this guy was too._

_"Hm, walk with me will you please, Anya." The man asked and Anya hesitantly took the outstretched hand and they left the shed. "Now, you say the well will not allow you to go home, but perhps it is your own heart that wont."_

_"My heart? I hope and pray to be able to go home everytime I try, but I still end up here. What else should I do?"_

_"Hopes and prayers are good, but Anya, they are not enough, as your mother found out. Your heart has many of emotions and due to this, the well may be feeding off a certain emotion." the man said ever so kindly._

_"Hm? What emotion could it be feeding off of? What emotion prevented my mother from seeing my father for 3 years?" Anya wondered as the man began to walk away. "Wait! Please, tell me what the emotion is! Please...tell me who are you? How do you know about all this?" The man turned as he reached the steps under the Tori gate._

_"I know much more than you'd ever believe Anya, and my name is Naraku. Good luck going home. You'll find out the answers to your questions soon enough." He said before vanishing before her very eyes._

_"Was...was he a ghost? Maybe a spirit that the Tori gate saw as evil? No, he was nice to me...then again I really don't know who he is...besides his name. Naraku. Huh." Anya went to head to the well._

End Of Anya's Dream

Anya woke with a start and wondered just who the man, Naraku was. How had he known her name? What had he been trying to tell her about her emotions? What one was it that the well could be feeding off of and preventing her from going home? Anya had no clue. She sighed knowing it was just a dream. Though she did think about it as she laid back down.

"Will learning what emotion the well feeds off of really help me to go home?" she wondered as she was soon back asleep and dreaming about her family back home.


	8. Chapter 7: Morning Routine

Chapter 7:

Morning Routine

True to their word, Kun-Lu and Anya went to Inaho elementary, where Anya was registered as a 5th grader. So as of that Monday Anya was fully registered as a student.

So, when the new school year started, Anya woke up early and took a nice warm morning shower, using her mother's cherry scented soaps again. She liked their scent, and she loved cherries. When finished Anya went into her room, where she dried off with a pink fluffy towl. The softness reminded her of her uncle Sesshomaru's fluffy fur, she'd had the pleasure of falling asleep on often. She'd heard that he normally didn't like hanyou or humans, but had taken Rin in when she was only a child and seemed to be quite attatched to Anya. Anya thought to herself as she pulled her new school uniform from the closet. "Maybe he has a weakness for children? Though daddy didn't seem to think so. Oh well...wish I could see them all again...i really miss them."

The girl sighed as she pulled on her white skirt, after pulling a pair of panties on. She zipped it up and pulled the green blouse on next and fixed the red, green and white collar. she was glad her grandmother had taught her how to putthe uniform on right. Once satisfied, Anya stood at a mirror in the room and brushed her silky soft pink tresses. She made sure all the knots and tangles were gone; like her mother did for her and her siblings and herself and sometimes for her dad. Though dad wasn't that into having his silver hair brushed, especially not after a battle or when his hair was riddled with knots and sometimes demon guts.

Finished with her hair, Anya pulled on a pair of knee high socks, that went with her uniform. She made sure everything she might need was in her new school bag, including her new gym uniform. Now, fully happy with the way everything looked, Anya grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs to join her grandmother and uncle for breakfast.

"Good morning," Anya greeted as she came into the kitchen, where kun-Lun had already set her a place at the table.

"Good morning dear...My you look wonderful. You did well putting your uniform on." the woman said placing a glass of something gold on the table for her. "Now come and eat up, you'll have to leave soon." Anya nodded and sat down.

"So Anya, ready to start at Inaho?" Sota asked and Anya nodded with a bright smile. "You know it's the only school that actually has a school bus...never used to, but then again more and more students have been starting to go there." Anya nodded.

"I'm ready...a bit nervous, but ready...is a bus like a van?" She asked and Kun-Lun nodded. "Ah, okay, not that nervouse now, still somewhat though." She said as she drank the golden stuff. "Mmm...what is this?"

"It's called orange juice, would you like some more?" Sota asked and Anya nodded.

"Yes please...why do they call it orange juice? It's nt orange, its golden..."

"True, but it's made from oranges, so I guess that's why." Soata said finishing up his cup of light brown; almost caramel colored drink.

"What're you drinking? Is it good?" Anya asked taking a bite of toast.

"It's good I guess. It's called coffee, however its not for kids...not even really good for adults either, but I'm hooked. Later mom, bye Anya, have a good first day." Sota called as he left for work.

"Hm...oh! There's the bus! Here use this to brush your teeth hun," Kun-Lun said handing Anya a rubber thing with bumps. "Put it on her fingr like this and brush your teeth with it." Anya nodded performing the action. "Good, now off you go. See you when you get home. Have a great first day, dear." Anya nodded and hurried to meet the bus, which was green, red and white. Matching the school's colors perfectly. Anya was extatic. She was ready to begin school and was even more excited to meet other kids that might become her friends one day.


	9. Chapter 8:The Bus Ride

Chapter 8:

The Bus Ride

Anya sat on the bus as it rolled on down the road, stopping every so often to pick up another kid. She watched things go by as the driver drove. Anya had determined that she was nervous and scared and she was sure to be lonely. she knew no on in this era, except for her grandmother and uncle. She wasn't sure she'd be able to make friends as her grandmother had said to her uncle when they thought that she couldn't hear them. She had pretty damn good hearing for being a quarter demon. Koji had even said she was more demon than quarter demon. Anya thought of Koji, she missed him, He was her best friend, they'd been together since they were really little. She wished Koji was there with her, going to school with her, but then she sighed. That would be impossible...or would it? He was a demon, maybe he'd be in this era...but then again, he'd be an adult and might not be too keen to see her. Anya sighed again as the bus continued to roll along. It stopped suddenly.

"Hi there," Came a young voice. Anya turned to see a young girl with long dark greenish hair and saphire eyes. Anya smiled.

"Hi," she said politely as the girl looked at each filled seat. The only other seat open was one where a boy sat alone, Anya noticed that the girl was a bit creeped out by him. Anya didn't really know why, but she moved over "Would you like to sit with me...um?" The girl smiled with relief and sat down.

"Thanks, I'm Karin Ling." she said, Anya nodded.

"Anya...Higurashi." Both girls smiled as the bus bumped along.

"Are you new to Inaho, Anya?" Karin asked and got a nod as a reply.

"Mhm, I recently began living with my grandmother and uncle. So, what's Inaho like? Is it nice to new comers?" Anya asked and the girl Karin giggled. Anya didn't know why, she was serious. She didn't want anything to go wrong at this school. She wanted to actually try and like it the idea of school if she did end up stuck in the future.

"Sorry. Sometimes the students can be really nice to new comers, I mean they'll definatly love you. What with your unique hair and eye color. However, there are those students who are deamed un...how would I put it...freaky. That's it." Anya didn't like the sound of that.

"How so? How would one earn the title 'freaky'?" She asked and Karin grinned, pointing to the boy she'd not anted to sit beside.

"That boy there, he's beem given the label 'Freak'. That's why no one sits with him, they stear clear of him and you'd be best to do the same, unless you want you days at Inaho to be terrible." Anya caught that, Karin had just ever so carefully threatened her. She really did not like to be threatened, especially not by a girl who with one swipe of her claws, Anya could easily gut.

So, why has he been considered a freak? If that's alright to ask, Karin." Anya said a slight annoyance to her voice. Karin seemed to either not notice or not be bothered.

"It's because of his red demonic looking eyes." Karin said with a smug smile as the boy, turned away from looking in Anya's direction. "A lot of the students call him creepy and it's due to his demon red eyes."

Anya's eyes went wide as she heard Karin's explanation. Anya was angry now. she knew there were times that both her father and uncle Sesshomaru's eyes would trun from gold to demon red, when they were either seriously pissed off or when they were in a desperate battle. Anya didn't like to think that the treatment for people who are different was the same as it was in the past, but here this little shrimp of a girl was belittling the boy no one sat with just because of such demonic red eyes.

"So...people who are different are picked on I take it? Teased, discriminated and treated badly?" Anya asked in an angry tone, this time loud enough for Karin to hear. Karin just flipped her hair back and looked directly at Anya.

"People who are different should get what's coming to them. I mean we can't simply have a bunch of no name freaks thinking they actually matter...OW!" Karin cried as she held her swollen cheek. Anya glared at the girl she'd just slapped hard. "What was that for! I was only speaking the truth!" Anya glared even more and decided that before she did something that would get her into trouble later, she'd switch seats. She gathered her school bag and got right in Karin's face, who for fear of another slap backed away.

"Your kind of people and thinking makes me sick. Where I come from, you'd be considered a freak. Where I'm from people who are different are considered special and unique...in a good way." Anya stood and went to leave her seat, Karin did a big no, no and tried to stop her.

"There is no good when you're a freak. Your a freak and that's it. Now sit back down, or you'll be sorry..." Anya smirked and yanked her wrist free. Then she simply went over to the boy, who was trying to hide the shock on his face, that was covered by his semi long black hair.

"Hi...um...would it be alright if I sat with you?" Anya asked the again in shock by. She asked in a sweet and non-threatening tone, which told the boy, she didn't mean him any harm. He thought for a moment, then heard Karin's obnoxtious voice.

"You shouldn't even bother, he's never let anyone sit with him before. You'll be no exception, newbie." Karin said and smirked as did the boy. It wasn't that he never let anyone sit with him, no one had ever wanted to, until this new girl with pink hair golden eye. He knew the entire bus was waiting to see if he allowed the new girl to sit with him and so, he nodded his approval. He grinned as he watched Karin glare out of the corner of his red eye.

Anya smiled softly and sat down beside the boy. "Thank you. My name is Anya Higurashi..." she said, hoping the boy might be okay with telling her his name. He was in thought as the turned a corner.

"Naraku." He said so softly a normal human would have missed it, but thanks to her ears Anya nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Naraku." Anya said with a smile. She suddenly remembered the man from her dream. The one with the crimson red eyes and long black wavy hair. The man who's name was also Naraku. Was it a coincidence? Anya had no clue.

"Hey, you shouldn't have that you know." The boy said straight out.

"Huh? Done what?" Anya asked a bit confused.

"Gotten Karin mad. She's kind of like the 'queen bee' of Inaho Elm. She could easily make your life there hell you know..." Anya shrugged and smirked.

"Really? I say bring it then. I have no regrets for slapping her. Also, hell isn't all that scary. Plus, I hate girls or humans for that matter who think that just because someone is a little different, they're instantly to be labled a freak..." Anya suddenly gasped. She'd just refered to Karin as a human instead of person. A big no, no for her right now. "Um...I..." she noticed Naraku smile.

"I see, so you're like me...you have demon in you." Anya hesitated, then nodded. Best not to start a possible friendship on with a lie. "Don't worry. I wont say a word." Naraku said as they reached the school. Anya sat there a moment, catching her breath and trying to build up the courage she needed to leave the bus. Naraku extended his hand to her.

"Let's go Anya." She nodded, taking the hand and let the red eyed boy; with the same name as the man in her dream, lead her through the gates and into the school.


	10. Chapter 9: Inaho Elementary

Chapter 9:

Inaho Elementary

Anya walked with Naraku through the doors of the school and gasped at how many people were actually there. She'd never seen so many children all in one place. She'd told her grandmother she'd be fine, but now that she was actually there, Anya to admit, she was terrified. She had no idea what she was supposed to do or when or where. Luckily there was Naraku. He explained about how things worked at the school. About how there were different classes for the same grades and that she had to change her outdoor shoes for the ones provided for the student and teachers. Anya hung on every word, mainly because she really needed to hear and learn all that she could so that she could get through the first day at least. Naraku as it turned out was in her class, which she was happy about. She wasn't happy to see Karin in the same class as well. She remembered what Narkau had told her on the bus and though she'd seemed pretty brave then, she was a bundle of nerves now. Karin glanced at her and grinned smugly. Anya wanted to bolt, but just allowed Narkau to lead her into the classroom.

"You have to stay up here, until the teacher gets here, he or she has to announce you." Naraku said letting go of Anya's hand. She hadn't wanted thay, but if that's what she had to do, then she would wait for the teacher to get there. She noticed an empty seat in front of Naraku and silently prayed to the gods that she'd be allowed to sit there. She had a good look around the classroom. She saw the chalkboard behind her and the many desks in front. She noticed many eyes upon her as a woman approached her.

"Hello, you must be Anya Higurashi? Welcome to my classroom dear. I'm Ms. Asayo." She said sweetly and Anya smiled. This woman didn't give off any bad vibes, so Anya was able to calm her nerves a bit. The woman, Ms. Asayo turned to the rest of her students. "Good morning everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday. We have a new student joining us." Ms. Asayo lightly touched her shoulders. Anya almost paniced, until she saw Narkau nod, and she calmed. "This is Anya Higurashi. She's new to Inaho Elementary, so please be kind. Anya you may sit in the empty seat there, in front of Naraku." Anya nodded and went to take her seat.

The gods had answered her prayers. She'd be sitting in front of Naraku, where she'd hoped she'd be. She walked passed Karin who sneered. "Hello, Anya...nice dye job on the hair." she said snickering as Anya just ignored and breezed by, taking her seat. This earned a heated glare from Karin. Anya just simply ignored her.

Class began and Math was first, after 15 minutes of homeroom discussion. Luckily Anya had been taught math by her mother, who knew a lot. So when the worksheets were passed out, Anya was able to pretty much rip through the math problems and as she noticed a few others, she lifted her hand and the teacher came to collect her sheets. This earned her more, she just shrugged it off and just completed each problem. Nearing the 20th sheet, the teacher came to her desk and knelt.

"My, Anya, you seem to be really good at math...you've gotten every problem right so far." Ms. Asayo said kindly. Anya nodded as she remembered her mother's teachings. Her father would be not too far off and seemed to be listening as well. They'd normally conduct lessons in the school, but one in a while they would go outside and enjoy the bright sun and weather, while the lessons went on.

"My mother taught me math and other things, has since I was 5." Anya said proudly as she handed another worksheet to the kind teacher, who simply nodded and smiled.

"Well, you keep at it. History is next, after break." She said with a wink and Anya nodded. She figured she'd fly through history, considering where she was from. Though Shippo had mentioned that her mother had thought that when taking a History test on the Fuedal era, but had completely failed that. Anya knew that even though she knew what she did, she'd need to keep up on her studies, like her mother suggested her and the other children to do.

"Alright, class. Math away and take out your History books." Ms. Asayo said as History began. Anya pulled out a book labled History on the cover and turned to the page the class was asked to.

"Naraku, were you able to find your book?" Anya glanced slightly and saw Naraku sighed and shake his head, then noticed Karin smirk and snicker lightly. Anya figured she'd taken it and hidden it somewhere. "Ha...very well then..."

"He can share with me." Anya said out loud, a bit too loudly though. "That is if that's alright..." She didn't know if that was proper here, mother allowed her and the other children to share her old books, but maybe that wasn't allowed here. Ms. Asayo thought and looked at Naraku.

"Would you be alright with that dear?" She asked and Naraku nodded. "Alright then, thank you Anya. That's very kind of you." Anya nodded as she moved over and Naraku brought his chair around to sit next to her.

"Thanks." He said softly. Anya smiled

"What are friends for?" The look on his face made her sad. It was the look of surprise. Surprise that she'd called him a friend, and that she was a friend. She determined that he didn't have any friends. "We are friends after all, right?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah we are." He said as they began their break.

At 12:30pm, the student s began eating lunch, which today was stew, and boiled vegetables, which came with a bottle of milk. Anya liked this lunch, it reminded her of her mother's cooking, reminded her of her home beyond the well. She hoped she'd be able to go back one day, but she decided until then she'd hang out with her new friend Naraku.


	11. Chapter 10: Anya's Secret

Chapter 10:

Anya's Secret

The next few months went by and they were great. Anya was the center of attention from the moment she'd arrived at Inaho Elementary. She was the talk of the school in good and bad way, the bad way thanks to Karin, who kept trying to get under Anya's skin, but not once did it work. The students all were facinated by Anya's petal pink hair and golden eyes. Those features soon made her the most popular girl in school.

Everyday went the same way. Anya would get up, shower, dress, fashion her hair and have breakfast with her grandmother and uncle. Her uncle would head to work, and soon after she would have to meet the bus at the bottom of the shrine steps. She'd ignored Karin each time, walked right to her's and her new friend Naraku's seat. Everyday she could feel the heated jealousy from Karin as Anya became more and more popular and it seemed as Anya and Naraku grew to be great friends. Anya was quickly starting to really like her new life in the future, just as she and Naraku had become fast friends. They sat together on the bus everyday, shared texts books, hung out at each break, ate their lunches together and sat together on the way home each day as well. One day, as they were sitting on the bus, Anya asked Naraku a question.

"Hey, Naraku, would you like to come over to my house for a bit?" She asked and the red eyed boy thought, then nodded.

"Sure...you live at a shrine right? That sounds really cool. So are you a miko?" Anya blushed at the cuteness he showed with his excitement at getting to come over.

"Hm, my parents don't expect me to take up the job, but I was training my spiritual powers with one of my uncles and mother...My father wasn't too keen on the idea when I brought up I wanted to learn this special trick, called a 'sealing arrow'. I remember my mother laughing when he made a face, like he couldn't believe I'd want to learn it...but a miko...I might become one...who knows what time will bring."

"Huh, still interesting." Naraku said as the bus pulled up at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Anya took Naraku's hand and they left the bus and headed up the steps of the shrine.

"Grandmother? I'm back," Anya called, but found no one home yet. "Ha, oh well. Come on, we can hang out in my room." Anya said and led Naraku up the stairs.

"Should I really be here when your adults aren't home?" Naraku asked a bit iffy about hanging out in Anya's house without adults around. Anya shrugged.

"I've always been able to before...oh, but that's back home...I guess things really are different here...okay, then lets watch t.v," Anya suggested. Naraku felt a bit more okay with that. "Then again, I guess whenever Koji came over we wouldn't be inside, we'de be off playing tag somewhere, ticking my dad off too."

"You never had anyone over to you house inside?" Narkau asked, quite interested in this new girl.

"Well, mom would often be out performing miko duties and teaching lessons at the school, while daddy would be off with one of my uncles in another villgae exterminating, like usual. So we kids would just try to find something to amuse ourselves with and went to mother's and my aunt's lessons."

"Huh? Village? Exterminating? Sounds like your hometown still lives in the middle ages..." Naraku had only been joking, but noticed a secret look in Anya's eyes. "Yo...you mentioned you recently came to live here, but you never said where you were from." He said and looked right at Anya.

Anya gulped, she had not intended to say all that. She sighed and sat down on a cusion. "Promise you wont tell anyone what i am about to tell you, alright? Promise me Naraku." Naraku nodded.

"I promise. Now, where do you come from?" Anya took a deep breath and beagn. She told Naraku about how she was actually from the feudal era 517 years back. She ttold that she'd been playing tag with her friend Koji, when the well that was housed on the shrine grounds now suddenly shot out ribbons of black that dragged her down into the well and she had somehow traveled from the past to the future. The time they were in now. She stopped to let Narkau take in what she'd told him and was surprised to see understanding in his scarlet eyes.

Naraku was to say the least not too baffled by what Anya had just told him. Instead he grinned, causing Anya major confusion.

"Naraku?"

"Interesting...you seemed to be quite different than most people...even me, now I know why..." Anya sighed "So...you haven't tried to go home?"

"I have, dozens of times. Each time though I would be unable to do so. I would love to see my family and friends there again..." Naraku looked at her and sighed.

"If you were to leave would you be able and would you come back?" Naraku asked. He really didn't want to lose the only friend he had. Anya thought and smiled.

"I'd come back if I could. I mean I'm a student now, and that's a big commitment and respoisibility. My mother says one should always honor their commitments. So yes, I would come back. Can't really leave without finishing school now can I?" Anya asked and Narkau shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't be proper if you left before finishing school...all of it. From now till the end of high school." Anya smiled.

"Also, I wouldn't want to losemy new found friend so soon after meeting him." She said, causing Naraku to blush. "Don't worry though...I haven't figured out how to go back yet, so for now I'm here to stay."

"Well, can't say I'm not glad, but I'm sorry. I mean you can't see your family and you must really miss them." Anya nodded.

"I miss them terribly. I wish I could do what my mom once did and travel back and forth...I'd be alright with that...huh...ow!" Anya gripped her chest. Causing Naraku to be a bit concerned.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asked as Anya nodded, recovering.

"It happens sometimes...I'll show you something...that not even my family knows about. Not even Koji..." Anya said and closed her eyes and placed her hand, palms up in front of her chest. Naraku wasn't sure qhat she was doing, but he suddenly noticed a glowing coming from her chest. He kept his eye on the glowing, until he saw something small and round within the glow. It soon became clearer and was infact a beautiful purple gemstone.

"What the..." Narkau stammered as Anya held the gem and smiled.

"This is an special and powerful jewel called the Shikon No Tama. Before I and my sibling were born, my mother and father and their friends went on a dangerous journey, due to the fact that this small yet powerful thing was shattered and they had to find all the shards, before they fell into the wrong hands. Since even one tiny shard was powerful enough to cause havoc." Anya sighed "My parent believed that they had wished this out of exsistance, however I learned at age 8 that I had somehow been born with this thing in my chest."

"Why have you never told your parents?" Naraku asked, now slightly baffled.

"I didn't want to worry them...plus there's no way to remove it from my body, watch..." Anya let go of the jewel and it glowed and simply went back into Anya's body. "See, it's completely a part of me. The only way to remove it...is to kill me."

"Huh, I've heard of the Shikon jewel...it's said to be able to grant wishes." Anya nodded.

"Yes. I know. My uncle Miroku educated me on the jewel and it's wish granting abilities. As well as it's meaning and history. Thing he never mentioned to me was that the Shikon No Tama is cursed."

"Curse? How is it cursed?" Naraku asked.

"Shikon no tama, or jewel of four souls is made up of four main soul. Courage, Knowledge, Friendship and Love. Thing is there are two other souls. A pure good soul and a pure evil soul. The good soul, Naohi and the evil soul Magatsuhi. Together these 6 souls produce a shikon no tama." Anya explained. Naraku nodded.

"I see...have you used it before?" Anya quickly shook her head.

"No. If one makes a wish that is not pure, the jewel will twist it around, causing the wish to become a nightmare come to life. However if the wish is pure, the wish will be granted...to a degree. Then the jewel is said to vanish from the world and never return."

"Then how..."

"Remember I mentioned Magatsuhi right? That is the evil will of the jewel. I've given it a lot of thought and have determined that that evil will must have made the jewel return to this world, and it just happened to return inside my body." Anya said "In short, the evil of the jewel wished it to be reborn into a body. Though I don't believe Magatsuhi ever said who's body to be reborn in...or so I believe."

"Wow...you're one interesting girl...time traveler, jewel bearer, and probably much more..." Anya blushed. "Anya...can I see this well that brought you here?" Anya nodded.

"Sure."


	12. Chapter 11:The Emotion Sought After

Chapter 11:

The Emotion Sought After

"This way." Anya said as she led her friend down the stairs and out of the house. They walked along the path to the small shed that held the well that had borught Anya to the future within. As they walked passed the sacred tree, that stood tall and proud in the center of the grounds, Naraku felt a stragne wave come over him a wave of remembrance. He looked at Anya as she waited for him at the shed.

"Sorry..." Anya nodded and opened the door to the shed to reveal the well. The kids walked down the wooden steps. Naraku peered into the darkness of the well and Anya sighed and leaned on the edge, like she had the day she was pulled into it.

"I've tried constantly to go home, until my grandmother enrolled me at Inaho Elm. I don't try that often now...I doubt it would work anyway...also...I think I'm afraid..." Anya said, admitting that she feared the well. She knew she did, but no one else knew.

"Hm? Afraid of what? Going home?" Naraku asked. Anya shook her head.

"No, of course not. Aboout not going home...see I don't know if I'd end up back home or in a while other era. An era where I know abslutly no one. That is what scares me. Being stuck somewhere, I have no clue where, nor how to get by if I don't know anyone."

Naraku thought "Hm...Anya...I could be wrong, but what if that's the reason you can't go home?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Anya asked

"Well, you say you're afraid the well will send you to another time other than this one and the one you're from right? What if the well is acting on your fear? That becasue you're sacred of traveling, it wont let you go home?" Anya suddenly remembered her dream and the emotion that the older man Narkau had mentioned that the well was feeding off of and which prevented her from going home. She sighed.

"You know, for a kid you're pretty wise...but I guess it makes sense...I mean everytime I would try, fear is what I would feel, due to my reasoning of why I feared the well." She thought and stood on the edge of the well now. "So...if I remove my fear and focus all my mind and heart on home...I should be able to pass through..." Anya noticed Naraku's emotion in his unique red eyes. "I...I have to try Naraku...my mothr is probably afraid she'll never see me again..."

"It's cool. You'll come back right? I mean you have school right?" Anya giggled

"If I can make it there and back, yes. I'll come back...Naraku..."

"Hm?"

"If I do end up passing through...will you let my grandmother know where I've gone? So she wont worry about me?" Naraku nodded and sighed as Anya smiled soflty. "...Naraku...If I don't see you again..." He shook hgis head.

"Nah, we'll see each other again. Don't worry." Anya sighed and smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath and pushing all fear aside, Anya lept into the deep dark oblivion of the well eyes closed, mind and heart focused on her home, her family her mother and father. Home."

Naraku looked in disbelief when a bright light shone in the well. He looked down and saw that Anya had vanished into the light. He figured that meant she had been able to pass through. Though he knew she nor he knew if she'd end up home or somewhere else in the magic of time. He also didn't know if he trully would see her again, though he hoped her would. He left the shed, shutting the door and spotted a young man just staring at him. He sighed and walked over to the man, he assumed was Anya's uncle. The man seemed to know and nodded his head.

Anya felt her body floating and felt tingling all around her. She didn;t know if that meant she'd gone through or not, or if she'd landed atthe bottom and was now being rushed to the hospital. She opened her eyes and found she was surrounded by blue and sparkles. She still didn't know what had happened, nor did she know where she was or where she'd end up. She just kept thinking of home and that she'd end up there. Nothing else mattered at that moment, except home. She'd been away so long and she missed her family terribly. She feared what was to happen when she felt a strong pull. She squeezed her eyes shut as she suddenly landed, but where she did not know and feared to find out the answer.


	13. Chapter 12: Home

Chapter 12:

Home

The first thing Anya felt was the heat from the morning sun upon her face. She opened her golden eyes and sighed. The well had allowed her to pass through sure enough, but was she home? that was the question that ran through her mind. She sat up and looked around and found that the sun was beaming down on her. "The shed hadn't been built yet," she said coming to that conclusion. "So, it must be sometime between the future and my era...or could it really be..." Anya's heartached at the thought of finally being able to come home. She saw a butterfly flying at the top and made the quick climb out of the well. Now she sat there, on the edge of the well looking aorund at the vast amount of tree and greenery surrounding the well. Standing, Anya looked around and spotted the tree, that was close by her house...if that's where she'd returned to. Even so, she walked towards it. That's when she smelt it. The scent that had been the only thing to keep her sane while in the future. It was the scents of her parents. The scents of the two people she had longed for, for so long. Unable to contain her joy, Anya started running. Running towards the house she'd been born, to the family she'd missed so much.

As she ran, she spotted children on the hands of Rin, her cousin. Rin spotted her too and had the brightest smile on her face as she hurried into the village. Anya ran as fast as she could down the tree covered path and under the Tori gates that led into her family's yard. Birds chirped around her as if welcoming her back after how long she'd been gone. She just smiled as she ran through the grass. Feeling the soft cool breeze upon her face. She could smell her parents now. Her mother's scent was strongest. She was home. Like she usually was around this time of day. Anya raced along the path even faster. She stopped at the door to her house, terrified and excited at the sametime.

"So, what was their reason why they had to stay overnight at the village? Shippo," Anya heard her aunt Sango's voice as she stepped through the front door.

"Miroku said it was because the demon was far tougher than they thought and the village insisted they spend the night. Inuyasha of course, didn't like the idea, but that sneaky monk guilted him into it...not sure how though." Shippo said. "The villagers also would not let them leave so late, not with the kids with them." He said.

"Ha, guess that makes sense..." Sango said

"Inuyasha had better keep that monk in check while they're there. I'll deal with him if he doesn't." Anya's heart nearly skipped a beat atthe sound of her beloved mother's voice. Uncontrolaable tears welled in her golden orbs as she felt someone come up and grab tightly to her. She looked down and saw her twin siblings, Yanu and Yana.

"Anya!" They exclaimed, hugging their big sister tight. The call of her name from the children's mouths had Kagome, their mother out of the door in an instant.

"ANYA!" Kagome cried as she embraced her daughter. Anya's small arms wrapped the best they could around her mother. She was home, home, home. She was finally home. In her mother's loving arms. Arms covered in red wrapped around them both. Anya closed her eyes as she enjoyed her parent's hug.

"Welcome home kid." Her father said, as Anya nodded. Kagome reluctantly let her child go. Then stood back and looked at her, noticing the school uniform and sighed.

"Mother sure works fast," she said and Inuyasha looked at the clothes on his daughter.

"Ah...yeah, I'd say she does...then again it has been nearly half a year since Anya left." Kagome nodded

"True enough."

From the doorway of the living area (Kagome had specified how she wanted the house to be built) Sango leaned against her husband's chest, his arm around her shoulder. "Thank goodness Anya has come back." She said and Miroku nodded as he kissed her head.

"Sure is...ow, ow, ow! What was..." Miroku gripped his now sore ear.

"I'll be asking...or rather Kagome will be asking Inuyasha if you behaved while at the village all night, and I had better hear good news back. Got it." Sango said sternly, causing Inuyasha to slightly tremble.

"Don't worry, he didn't misbehave...then again I had them tie him to the futon to make sure her didn't. This village had alot of pretty girls." Inuyasha said and watched Miroku nod, relieved. "Couldn't risk it."

Miroku nodded "Exactly as Inuyasha says, I would not want to insight your furious anger, my dear Sango..." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Sango said and walked away, walking passed Anya and her parents. "Welcome back Anya..."

Anya smiled "Thanks, but I wont be staying...not for good anyway." This statement made Inuyasha turn to his recently returned daughter.

"Really, and why not?" He demanded. Kagome sighed.

"Is it because you're in school there now?" She asked Anya shook her pink haired head.

"No...well not only that. I made a really nice friend there, who if I had to guess has never had one before. He's waiting for me to come back."

"He?" Inuyasha said a slight twitch to his ears. "Who is this he that is waiting for you to come back?"

"His name is Naraku and he actually helped me to come hme, he helped me to figure out that I was just scared of ending up in another era in time, instead of here."

Both couples went wide eyed and looked at each other then back at Anya. "What did you say his name was?"

"Naraku. Why?" Everyone seemed to go silent. "Um...what's wrong with my friend Naraku?" Anya asked and Kagome sighed

"Nothing dear, I'm sure it's jus a coincidence is all, right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded reluctantly.

"Just like it's a coincidence that he has the same name as the red eyed man in my dream. The one who told me that my fear was what was keeping me from coming home. His name was Naraku too and he too was very nice to me...I think he's a ghost though...since her walked under the Tori gates and vanished."

Everyone looked at the child as she went to hug her oldest brother Shippo in the other room.

"Ah...Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"It has to be a coincidence. Nothing more..." Kagome said as they all returned inside with Anya. "...I hope." She silently said, so soft that even Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to pick up on it.

Anya smiled as she was brought to sit in her father's lap. She was home. Fianlly home.


	14. Chapter 13: Reunions

Chapter 13:

Reunions

The next morning came and Anya was awoken by the sound of her father snoring. She didn't mind though, she'd missed this. waking to her father's snoring and wondering how her mother hadn't been woken by it. Like she normally did, she got up and went down to the river, where she drank in the beauty of her era. The feudal era, though filled with war and pain was also very beautiful. Anya took in the sweet scent of the honey suckle flowers that grew by the river. She loved the way they replaced the nasty future scents.

After her drink, Anya walked along the path until she spotted Rin on the hill, carrying a basket of something. She hurried up to her cousin with a bright smile. "Rin!" She called, the girl turned and waved as Anya reached her.

"Anya! Welcome home!" She said and hugged the young child. "You had everyone so worried you'd never return." She said Anya nodded

"I know, I'm sorry for causing such worry." Rin shook her head.

"The thing is you're back and that's all that matters and will matter to everyone." Anya smiled. She loved her cousin, she was so nice and so very pretty. Most of the village boys were already trying to whoo her, but they never could build up the courage to ask the permission of Sesshomaru, the great dog demon lord, and Rin's guardian.

"So...any luck with any of the village boys?" Anya asked and her cousin sighed and shook her head.

"No, though if they're so afraid to ask him, then they wouldn't do well protecting me and a family from demons. So I'm alright with that. Besides..." Rin stopped as the two spotted Shippo not far off, with two kids. One about 12 and the other about the same age as Anya, just a bit older. "I think it'd be best if the person I 'like' is strong and courageous and can and has already stood up to him, course he was tremling when he did so, but that's alright. he accomplished his goal..." Anya noticed the gaze Rin was giving Shippo and gasped.

"You and Shippo!" Rin sighed

"Can't hide anything from you, can I? You've always been a wise girl. Hey, I think that's Kyo and Koji over there." Rin said and saw Anya's excited expression. "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Anya nodded and bolted for where she saw her big brother Kyo and her best friend Koji.

"KOJI! KYO!" Anya exclaimed as she quickly approached the three guys. Koji, hearing her voice thought he was dreaming, that is until Shippo waved.

"Huh?" Shippo looked at the wolf pup and winked. That was all it took and Koji was up the hill racing to meet Anya, however Kyo made it there first. Koji could never figure out why it was that these quarter demon kids were so much faster than him, a full demon. Not really caring, he met with Anya and Kyo as the siblings hugged.

"What the hell were you thinking Anya? You know mom and dad didn't want us up near the well! Now you know why!" Kyo scolded his little sister, who just frowned.

"Well, if this is what I get for coming back, maybe I'll go back and spend more time with grandmother and uncle Sota!" Anya said and noticed the look in her brother's eyes.

"Now, now you two. Don't be mean. Kyo, thought mom had already explained to you about the well. Anya had no control over being drawn into the well." Shippo said and Kyo sighed and nodded.

"I know, but she shouldn't have been up there in the first place. Mom and dad have told us many times to stay away from..."

"Kyo, isn't it best to be thankful your sister was able to come back? Rather than scold her?" Rin asked, getting there. Kyo nodded and turned to Anya, who'd become monopilized by Koji.

"Koji! I'm so sorry! It must have been horrible having to watch that happen and not being able to stop it." Anya said as Koji sighed.

"Anya...I..."

"Anya," Kyo said and she turned, Koji glared slightly. He didn't like being interupted. "I'm sorry for being harsh...I just missed you is all. You are my first little sister after all." Anya understood and hugged her brother.

"I missed you too big brother." Anya said as she felt Koji's grip on her hand. "Oh, ah later Kyo, Rin, Shippo." She said as the wolf pulled her along with him.

"Koji? Where are we..." They stopped by the river and sat there together, like they normally did before Anya had been taken down the well.

"Anya...you remember when that small demon attackjed us back when we were really little?" Anya nodded, course she knew that day. That was the day she and Koji had first became friends. "Well, when I scared it away and you...ah called me your hero...I..." Koji was once again interupted as a certain scent came to Anya's small nose. She lept up and ran towards it. "Anya...ha..."

Anya ran fast as she spotted who she was running to, Rin noticed her and waved. The person Anya was running to turned in time to reach down slightly and catch the child in both their strong arms. "Uncle Sesshomaru!" Anya eclaimed ahppily. She'd hoped he'd be visiting Rin today, so that she might be able to see him.

Now normally, seeing such an act that was not normally in his nature, Shippo, Rin and no one were ever in shock anymore at how the demon lord seemed to treat Anya with the utmost care and respect. This strong bond that had been formed ahd happened shortly after Anya had been born.

Flashback

_The demon had come to visit Rin, who had was with Kagome in the fields, Anya playing gently with Kyo. Who still wasn't sure a sister was what he'd wanted. Kagome of course hadn't been surprised at the arrival of the demon, however she had been a bit wary when Anya, the curious baby she was, crawled over to her demon uncle. She'd been distracted from playing with Kyo, by the fluffy fur the demon lord wore, so much so, that she started to play with it. Now of course, the feel of the fur being played with was enough for Sesshomaru to look down at the babe wrapped in the said fur. Kagome was trying to keep a straight face, but wasn't succeeding. The slight giggle, had the man looking right at her, with no threatening aura though. Kagome smiled and shrugged apologetically._

_Looking down again, Sesshomaru realized that the child playing in his fur had fallen fast asleep. Kagome couldn't help but smile. The scene looked so cute. The small infant curled up in the strong demon lord's fluffy fur, fast asleep. Now what surprised the mother was when Sesshomaru ever so gently knelt and gathered the small child in his newly returned arm. Again, Kagome couldn't believe the adorable scene before her as her infant daughter slept soundly in the crook of her uncle's muscular arm._

_After that day it didn't take long, before Anya had seemed to completely wrap herself around the usaully cold demon's heart. Whenever he'd visit Rin, he never seemed to miss a chance to visit with his new niece. Inuyasha had come home one day to find his daughter asleep in the demon's arms. This had needless to say completely floored the hanyou father, seeing as how Sesshomaru had acted when he was young. He shrugged it off though, with the help of Kagome, who reassured him things were fine._

_Now the niece and uncle had formed a strong bond, stronger than that of the power of the shikon jewel. It was her uncle who had taught her the ways of demons, while her parents taught her the ways of humans and hanyou. She knew what she needed as a quarter demon, even how to use her own demonic powers. Yes, their relationship was that of a loving uncle and cherished niece._

End Flashback

"Didn't take long for you to get here, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome reached the little group. Kagome lightly touched her husband's shoulder and he took the hint to shut up or eat dirt and grass.


	15. Chapter 14: Back To The Future

Chapter 14:

Back To The Future

"No!" Koji shook his head as Anya sighed. She'd just told him that she wasn't going to be staying and would be heading back to the era beyond the well that day. "Why? Why are you going to leave agian?"

"Koji, I told you I have school there, plus, now that I know the secret of the well i can come home anytime I want, but not during the week. Those are school days." the boy gowled

"I don't like that you wont be here...I get lonely without you here, Anya..." He said and she sighed with a smile.

"I guess I can some back after school, but only after school, got it." Anya said, compromising. Koji really didn't like the idea of her leaving at all, but he nodded. Knowing he wouldn't change her mind.

The little group on the hill had decided to head indoors when it started raining. Koji and Anya had walked ahead, while talking and hand't noticed they were quitefar ahead.

"Hm..." Kagome sighed as she walked back with her arm locked with her husband's. She was happy. Her daughter had come home and she was once again happy. Though she wasn't too sure she was alright with Anya going back and forth, but then again she really couldn't say anything, since she used to do the same thing.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked his wife, hearing her sigh like she had. Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing, just really happy is all." She said looking in the direction of her daughter and the son of Inuyasha's once rival, Koga. Inuyasha looked and seemed to understand as they continued inside. As they entered they found tea had already been made and was already set out to be drank.

"So, Anya dear, what do you think of school? Judging by your uniform you go to Inaho right?" Anya nodded.

"Mhm, Inaho Elementary or as me and Naraku came up with Inaho Elm. I like it a lot. We'll be having the Athletic festival soon." She said with pride. "I've been practicing for it."

"I see, I always like sport's day. Lots of fun races and games..." Anya nodded

"Mhm, I'm going to be joining the cheer club in their festival demonstration."

"Ah, I see, so you chose cheerleading as your club activity have you? Sounds fun, I know you'll have a great time..." Kagome said as she noticed wondering stares coming from pretty much everyone, except for Anya. "Ah...Hm, I guess it's best to start from what we're talking about huh?" That earned the mother nods. "Alright then, Inuyasha knows a bit more than you all do, but not as much as Anya and I...now that is."

Inuyasha groaned "Great, I have to deal with more school! Thought that annoyance was gone when you came back here for good...even then it wasn't since you had that one down the road bulilt." Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Anyway, Anya has been spending time with my family..."

"...Are you saying, your family lives inside of a well?" Asked Sesshomaru, in an ever so serious tone. Causing Kagome to blush and Inuyasha to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ah...well no, not really. Yes you have to go through the well to get there, but it's not like that. See, I originally come from another time, the future to be exact...Inuyasha, knock it off. When I was 15 I was brought here by a demon, something like how Anya was taken to the future by these ribbons of black, as Koji described. Inuyasha, I am not going to ask you again..." The demon nodded

"I think I understand, so that's why you're much different than most of the humans of this era...and it explains those odd clothes and items you once had and wore." Kagome nodded and glared.

"Yes, it does...thats it! SIT!" Kagome said in her irritated tone and Inuyasha ate the hardwood floor. "Now, back to what I was saying."

"Ow..." Inuyasha whined as Shippo sighed

"You never do learn do you?" He asked the hanyou who if he'd had the strength to, would have took up a chase on the kitsune boy.

"Shut up...ow..." Yanu, curious as to what had happened to his father walked over and started poking him. "Ow...Yanu...Ow...son, knock it off...OW!" Inuyasha rubbed his noew sore eye. Yanu had continued poking his father and ended off by poking him in the eye, then the child had run behind his mother's legs. "Ow...brat."

"Hm, I see. So what is this cheer thing?" Sesshomaru asked, he seemed to be quite interested in the notion of what the future might hold.

"Well...ah...cheerleading is sort of like a sport...Inuyasha, you remember when you picked me up from school once, I was in the middle of vollyball; which by the way you destroyed the damn ball."

"...Yeah, so? What about that day?" Inuyasha, making sure not to say anything that would make him eat floor again. He found that hardwood was far harder than the soft grass and ground.

"Right, anyway, you know that bunch of girls not far from where I was?" She asked and Inuyasha thought

"The ones wearing shorter skirts than you'd wear? Yeah, what about them?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, meaning she'd talk to him later about the shortness of the skirts. He silently feared the outcome of the discussion.

"Yes, them. They are cheerleaders...however..."

"What!" Inuyasha freaked. "Your skirts were short enough! There's no way Anya is..." Kagome sighed.

"Typical reaction from a girl's father. Anyway, cheerleading in Anya's grade is much more conservative. Much more refined." That seemed to ease the father's mood.

Anya smiled "We'll be going skiing before school ends for the year too. I can't wait! An overnight trip to the mountains with Naraku...and the rest of my school of course."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was having trouble accepting the fact that his daughter as friends with a boy named Naraku, of all names. Kagome had to admit it was strange. She'd only heard of one person in her life being named Naraku and that had been the evil they had fught and defeated. Not once had she heard of anyone being named Naraku before that, not even in history.

Anya finished her tea and stood, "It's getting about time for me to head back, school starts up again tomorrow." She said as the group stood.

"We'll see you off dear." Kagome said as Anya nodded, Koji followed, but wasn't happy about not seeing his friend everyday all day.

They all reached the well and Anya turned with a smile, "See you all in 14 days..."

Koji was not happy about that "What! You said you'd be back after school! Why 14 days? You've already been gone more than 60!" Anya was now getting annoyed with her best friend.

"Koji, I have school yes and there is something special happening at school for two weeks. So I wont be able to make it back for 14 days. So you'll just have to deal with it." she said. Kagome noticed the hint of irritation in her daughter's voice.

"But...ha...fine, just wish it wasn't going to be that long." he said pouting.

"Koji, word of advice...don't pout. It makes you look like a fruit cake." Anya said and sat on the edge of the well. "Bye everyone, be home soon." then she slipped and was gone.

"Ha! Here we go again." Inuyasha huffed as Kagome smiled "What?"

"Hm, that reminded me of all the times you'd bug me about leaving for longer than 3 days." Inuyasha blushed.

"I never pouted!" He defended. Scoffs were heard from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "What's that for?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You never pouted! Like hell! You'd always pout whenever Kagome left." Inuyasha's face went as read as his robes.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did. You'd whine, iritate us all with your anxious leg bouncing and then pick on anyone who got you even a little ticked." Shippo said earning a glare from Inuyasha. "Eventually though, you'd ge so anxious to see her, you'd jump in the well and got to Kagome's era." Kagome giggled as she watched her husband glare even more at the boy.

"You're dead." He stated and took up the chaseon Shippo, who was now able to evade a bit better, since the boy was getting older. Kagome looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Thank you for helping Anya find her way home...thank you..." She said as she and she watched the kit and the hanyou's game of tag. For once Shippo was winning.


End file.
